Someone new to be crazy about
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: Questa storia avviene dopo la 1x19. Caitlin è evasiva ,scostante e fredda , Barry vuole sapere perchè.
" **Someone new to be crazy about"**

Caitlin Snow aveva evitato Barry Allen negli ultimi 3 giorni e l'aveva fatto senza un'apparente motivo, o meglio, lei il motivo ce l'aveva eccome, ma nessuno ne era a conoscenza.

Nessuno sapeva ciò che era successo tra lei e il mutaforma quando si era trasformato in Barry.

La donna aveva preferito tenere la cosa per se e non voleva assolutamente che Barry ne venisse a conoscenza. Quel fatto però aveva fatto riflettere Caitlin ,realizzando i suoi sentimenti per Barry, portando a delle complicazioni nel rapporto Snowbarry e tutti se ne erano accorti.

Cait non era più in grado di stare a contatto con Barry,non riusciva a comportarsi ed agire normalmente nei suoi confronti e purtroppo per lei il caro Allen stava perdendo la pazienza e ben presto l'avrebbe affrontata per scoprire la verità.

Barry stava impazzendo per capire quale problema ci fosse fra lui e Caitlin, cosa avesse combinato per vederla così distaccata e fredda nei suoi confronti, visto che ormai avevano instaurato un bel rapporto ,si erano confidati l un l'altra, erano diventati buoni amici e la Snow non aveva mai avuto problemi con il contatto fisico fra loro, invece ora appena le si avvicinava la ragazza scattava,saltava come se fosse stata punta da un'ape o colpita da una scarica elettrica, lo evitava, faceva in modo di non restare mai sola con lui e non parlavano più come una volta, si scambiavano sì e no 4 parole come dei semplici colleghi.

Le mancava la sua amica, la sua confidente, le mancava la sua amicizia, quel rapporto di comprensione e fiducia che avevano costruito pian piano. Si sentiva frustrato e triste.

Caitlin era diventata parte della sua giornata ,a volte la chiamava la sera tardi , sapendo di trovarla ancora sveglia, solo per fare una chiacchierata , oppure uscivano insieme per andare a bere qualcosa ,ma in quei giorni sembrava come se lei fosse irritata della sua sola presenza e non volesse avere niente a che fare con lui. Aveva pensato di tutto ma non era riuscito a capire cosa avesse potuto fare di così brutto da meritarsi un simile trattamento da parte della Snow.

Inizialmente Barry credette che la dottoressa fosse cambiata in relazione alle recenti scoperte fatte su Wells, ma capì ben presto che era distante e strana solo con lui , così, quella sera decise di andare dritto alla fonte del suo malumore. Doveva sapere.

Fortunatamente entrando agli Star Labs , notò che nella stanza in quel momento c'era solo Caitlin,quindi poteva finalmente parlarle privatamente e capire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo tra di loro. Era la sua occasione. Non poteva scappargli.

Hei! Esclamò sereno il ragazzo, posizionandosi a pochi passi da lei,sullo stipite della porta, senza però ricevere risposta.

La ragazza era di spalle e stava pensando intensamente a qualcosa, tanto che non l'aveva sentito arrivare e salutare, o forse lo stava semplicemente ignorando, ma poi lei, girandosi improvvisamente, si ritrovò davanti l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri.

In quei giorni non era riuscita a togliersi dalla testa ciò che era successo, in primis perché era il primo bacio che lei aveva dato dopo Ronnie e poi per via di ciò che aveva provato durante il bacio, ed anche ,ovviamente, con chi aveva condiviso quel bacio.

Oddio… Barry! Mi hai spaventato! Quando sei arrivato? Perché non mi hai

avvertito che eri? Fece poco dopo Caitlin,svegliandosi dal suo stato di trans, posandosi una mano sul cuore, per poi mettersi a braccia conserte,con sguardo severo.

Veramente l'ho fatto! Sei tu che non mi hai sentito! Rispose a tono il giovane,guardandola poi intensamente, avvicinandosi.

Oh..mi dispiace,ero sovrappensiero Fu la risposta della dottoressa,che poco dopo , agitata per la vicinanza e a causa dello sguardo intenso del ragazzo, si allontanò velocemente per raggiungere il risultato di alcune analisi che aveva appena fatto.

Lo sei spesso in questi giorni Sussurrò il giovane, che continuò a fissarla per un paio di minuti,che furono pieni di silenzio.

Okay, adesso basta,non ce la faccio più, devo chiedertelo! Sbottò successivamente Barry,che si era avvicinato a Caitlin,la quale,alzando gli occhi verso di lui, disse solo:

Uhm? non capendo il malumore del ragazzo.

Cosa c'è che non va? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Chiese allora il giovane, sincero e frustrato,guardandola con gli occhi da cucciolo.

Cosa? No.. è tutto okay! Perchè me lo chiedi? Rispose allarmata lei, spalancando gli occhi.

A causa di questo Fece lui, avvicinandosi nuovamente a lei, per poi toccarla.

Lei ,come previsto da lui, si scansò,dopo essere sobbalzata.

Era sempre così.. Lei non lo faceva apposta, era una cosa istintiva.

Stavolta però, prevedendo le sue mosse,il ragazzo fu più veloce e la tenne ferma per le braccia. Aveva bisogno di una spiegazione.

La ragazza non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo.

Ogni volta che lo guardava rivedeva quella scena davanti agli occhi.

La cosa che più infastidiva la giovane non era che lei aveva ricambiato quel bacio, il secondo almeno ,o che le era piaciuto; il problema principale era che aveva scoperto che non era Barry Allen quello che aveva baciato e si biasimava per non aver capito che quello non poteva in alcun modo essere il suo amico.

Lui non si sarebbe mai comportato così,non avrebbe mai agito con così tanta disinvoltura e malizia.. sicuramente non con lei e non le avrebbe mai detto quelle parole, eppure la Snow c'era cascata in pieno.. si era lasciata ingannare e trasportare dalle emozioni ed ora ne pagavano, entrambi , le conseguenze.

Barry poi ,cercando il contatto visivo con Cait, aggiunse arrabbiato,con tono di voce alto:

Visto? Vorrei davvero capire qual' è il tuo problema!

è tutto apposto,te lo assicuro! Esclamò lei, tenendo le mani incrociate, cercando di sembrare calma e sincera, fallendo miseramente.

Barry poteva capire da un solo sguardo quando mentiva e lo stesso valeva per lei.

A me non sembra! Ti prego Cait, ho bisogno di sapere la verità!

È per qualcosa che ho fatto? Non riesco a ricordare cosa possa aver scatenato questo tuo atteggiamento, ma ti giuro che non volevo, io – Continuò lui,con sguardo preoccupato e un

tono triste.

Non è colpa tua Barry! Tu non hai fatto niente di male,credimi! Lo interruppe lei,

con voce dolce e un sorriso comprensivo,cercando di rassicurarlo,senza però avere successo.

E allora cosa c'è? Pensavo che fossimo amici e che mi avresti detto se ci fosse stato qualcosa che non andava,che ti disturbava. Credevo che.. non ci fossero segreti fra noi!

Non riesco a capire il perché ti comporti in questo modo con me , mi sento ferito e amareggiato.

E poi… Se non ho idea di ciò che ho fatto non posso rimediare e non posso farti stare meglio e aggiustare le cose. Continuò lui,alzando il tono di voce, mettendosi le mani sulla testa,frustrato.

Oh.. Barry.. Mi dispiace così tanto..non credevo di ferirti ..è solo che non sapevo come fare

a dirti che- Disse la Snow , con sguardo colpevole, zittendosi poco dopo, passandosi poi una mano fra i capelli.

L'aveva combinata proprio grossa.. Non si aspettava che il ragazzo sarebbe rimasto così colpito

dal suo atteggiamento e si sarebbe sentito responsabile. Non voleva faro soffrire.

Non si era MAI sentita così stupida come in quel momento. La ragazza si vergognava da morire.

Ed era ormai tempo di confessare.

Dirmi cosa? Chiese allora lui,curioso e speranzoso di sapere la verità.

Uhm… Questo è imbarazzante… vedi.. è che quando… quando il metaumano ha finto di essere te..ed eravamo in laboratorio,da soli.. lui, noi… bhè…ecco, ci siamo.. baciati Confessò Cait,balbettando, lasciando un' Allen esterrefatto e confuso.

Cosa? Oh… Oh mio Dio! Esclamò Barry poco dopo, a bocca aperta, realizzando ciò che Caitlin aveva appena detto.

Già.. shoccante eh? Fece lei, per sdrammatizzare, accennando un sorriso,appoggiandosi alla scrivania.

Io non avrei pensato che potesse essere questo il motivo del tuo…distacco..

Mi dispiace! Se ne uscì dopo un minuto di silenzio,Barry.

è tutto okay…e comunque tu non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti! Lo rincuorò lei,guardandolo e avvicinandosi ,seppur di poco, a lui.

Ma perché l'ha fatto? E poi c-come è successo? Domandò poi il ragazzo,sorpreso,agitato e anche stranamente un po' geloso,irritato da ciò che aveva saputo.

"Perché il metaumano doveva baciare Caitlin? Credeva che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa?" Pensava mentalmente Barry,mentre guardava Cait,a disagio, contorcersi le mani.

Non ne ho idea.. l'attimo prima stavamo parlando e il momento dopo mi ha afferrato, mi ha detto che avrebbe dovuto farlo da tanto tempo e mi ha baciato… è stato tutto molto veloce..

Ho provato a fermarlo la prima volta - Spiegò la dottoressa per essere,successivamente, interrotta da Barry che chiese:

Aspetta! La prima? Vuoi dire che c'è stata una seconda volta?

per poi aggiungere :

Uhm.. Bhè.. Capisco l'imbarazzo, ma non vedo il problema.. Cioè.. Lui si è comportato male,

non tu… ma alla fine è stato solo un bacio no? E poi tu non hai ricambiato -

Bhè… uhm.. Io .. - Mormorò lei,balbettando, evitando il contatto visivo,visibilmente in imbarazzo.

Oh.. Fu l'unica risposta del ragazzo,dopo aver compreso.

Non è niente di che..è tutto superato…adesso! Esclamò lei,essendo più tranquilla,dopo aver raccontato l'accaduto.

Non mi pare, visto il tuo atteggiamento nei miei confronti.. È per questo che mi evitavi allora.. Ma perché non me l'hai detto? Le domandò però lui,serio.

E cosa - anzi ..come avrei dovuto o potuto dirtelo? Comunque, sono davvero molto dispiaciuta Barry! Non era mia intenzione ferirti... evitarti..o farti soffrire! Non volevo comportarmi così..

è solo che mi vergognavo..non sapevo cosa fare e non volevo che tu lo scoprissi.

Ma ogni volta che provavi a toccarmi o mi guardavi , mi tornava in mente il bacio e io-..

Fece Caitlin, inizialmente con tono di voce alto poi più basso e dolce,quasi tremante, cercando anche di giustificarsi con l'amico che rispose altrettanto sincero:

Cait.. non hai nulla di cui vergognarti, davvero! Ho capito.. Avrei solo voluto che me ne parlassi! Mi sono angosciato per giorni, ero confuso ,preoccupato di quello che era potuto succedere e avevo paura di aver perso la tua amicizia.

Questo non accadrà mai. Noi saremo sempre buoni amici, te lo prometto. Esordì lei, mettendosi a braccia conserte per poi continuare dicendo irritata:

Ah..Dannazione! Se avessi saputo che non eri tu non avrei risposto a quel maledetto bacio!

Non sono arrabbiato, ma - Aspetta! Hai detto che hai ricambiato il bacio!

Perché l'hai fatto? Domandò successivamente il ragazzo,guardando la giovane di fronte a lui,in modo curioso e sorpreso.

Credevo fossi tu.. Rispose velocemente e sinceramente la ragazza,guardandolo negli occhi.

Cosa vuoi dire con questo? Andava bene per te il fatto che IO volessi baciarti?

E tu volevi baciarmi? Chiese nuovamente il giovane,in cerca di risposte.

Non riusciva a capire come Cait potesse pensare che lui l'avrebbe baciata , in quel modo per giunta, e potesse, lei, aver voluto rispondere al bacio.

Non che lui non c'avesse mai pensato, certo, ma durante quell' anno erano diventati molto amici e lui..bhè aveva ancora sentimenti per Iris..per non menzionare quelli di Caitlin per Ronnie.

Era tutto troppo complicato.

Una loro storia sarebbe stata da escludere, nonostante siano stati fin da subito in sintonia e ci fosse stata dall'inizio un'intesa tra i due.

Loro si conoscono bene, si capiscono..si sostengono a vicenda.

Cait è una bella donna ovviamente..intelligente e attraente…cosa di cui si era principalmente accorto quella sera al karaoke, ma lui non rovinerebbe mai la loro bellissima amicizia, per

qualcosa di non duraturo, specie poi non sapendo cosa la Snow provi per lui.

Ma se… Caitlin avesse dei sentimenti per lui? Potrebbero fare un tentativo?

Potrebbero essere felici, insieme?

Io —Non.. non so cosa dire…non so spiegarlo.. cioè.. all'inizio ho pensato " Ma che diavolo

sta facendo? " Barry Allen mi sta baciando? " e poi, bhè..eri tu…cioè eravamo io e te.. e in quel momento riuscivo solo a pensare alle tue labbra sulle mie e per un' attimo…giusto un attimo, ho dimenticato tutto il resto.. ho dimenticato che eravamo noi che ci stavamo baciando…ho smesso di pensare a ciò che ci circondava e improvvisamente non mi è sembrata una cosa così negativa…anzi…mi è sembrato giusto.. in un certo senso ..e bello! Fece lei, imbarazzata,ma con aria quasi sognante,ripensando a quel momento.

Mi stai dicendo che ti è piaciuto? Domandò a quel punto Barry, guardandola meravigliato

e un po' scettico.

Bhè.. si….forse… un po' ? So solo che da quel bacio sono confusa.. mi sento strana,

diversa.. Rispose lei, guardando in basso, strofinandosi le mani,nervosa.

In che senso? Chiese ancora lui, con tono serioso, spronandola a spiegarsi meglio.

…Mi ha aiutato a capire delle cose.. mi da solo fastidio che abbia dovuto baciare un metaumano criminale e impostore per rendermene conto .. ma… mi ha aiutato a capire me stessa, a trovare la ragione per cui quando Ronnie se n'è andato e non ha fatto così male.

Non avevo il cuore spezzato o quel vuoto nel cuore che credevo ci sarebbe sempre stato. Inizialmente credevo dipendesse da me ,che ero diventata più forte, che ero andata avanti.. ma non ne sono stata davvero sicura fino a quel bacio.

Sono andata avanti.. è vero, ho voltato pagina, ma è stato tutto grazie a te…non solo perché mi hai dato un nuovo scopo nella vita. Sai il fatto di trovare i metaumani ,studiarli e fermarli mi ha davvero stimolato. Mi sono sentita di nuovo utile ,mi sono messa in gioco...ho aperto la mia mente a cose che non credevo possibili…e poi ho dovuto ammettere a me stessa ,e ce ne ho messo di tempo per farlo, che la mia vita è migliorata dal giorno in cui TU sei entrato nella mia vita.

Tu sei la ragione per la quale io adesso sto bene ed ho ritrovato il sorriso, oltre che un motivo per alzarmi la mattina. In così poco tempo hai fatto così tanto per me, e mi sono accorta che non ti ho mai detto grazie.. anche di essermi amico,ovviamente.. la tua amicizia è molto importante per me Esordì la giovane,coraggiosamente, guardandolo teneramente ,avvicinandosi al ragazzo che rispose sorridendo :

Non c'è di che!

Spero che ora sia tutto apposto tra noi ! Bisbigliò lei,mentre l'altro annuendo rispose:

lo spero anche io .. Se tu stai bene , io sto bene!

Barry fece giusto in tempo a dire questa frase che si ritrovò abbracciato a Caitlin.

Il ragazzo non aveva mai compreso ,fino a quel momento, quanto la ragazza fosse importante per lui. Chiusi in quell'abbraccio,respirando ognuno il profumo dell altro, con i cuori che battevano all'unisono, i due capirono quanto era profondo il loro legame e quanto fosse stato terribile stare separati. Mentre la stringeva, Barry pensò che non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarla andare e si stupì del suo stesso pensiero,mentre la dottoressa disse ,quasi sussurrando,forse per non farsi sentire, mentre si stringeva forte al ragazzo:

Mi era mancato tutto questo! È stato difficile starti lontano!

Bhè.. Sono stati dei giorni orribili per tutti..!Ma…Non farlo mai più..Okay?

Confessò poi Barry, con voce dolce, tirandola ancora più a sé.

C'era però.. ancora una cosa che Caitlin doveva confessare a Barry..e non sapeva se fosse giusto farlo. Le era sembrato così stano quando lei stessa l'aveva scoperto,ma i sentimenti che aveva iniziato a provare per Barry, che probabilmente erano sempre stati lì senza che lei se ne accorgesse, erano difficili da ignorare e forse era giunto il momento di tirarli fuori.

Non poteva permettere di far passare troppo tempo.

Bastava guardare come erano andate a finire le cose per Barry e Iris.

Lui aveva sempre taciuto ciò che provava per lei e poi quando glielo aveva confessato era diventato ormai troppo tardi. Non voleva che succedesse anche a lei. Non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione. Doveva essere onesta.

Caitlin non credeva di potersi innamorare di nuovo..dopo Ronnie e così presto, ma era successo,

o meglio stava succedendo.

Barry Allen era entrato nella sua vita come un fulmine a ciel sereno; il conoscerlo, apprezzarlo, il diventare sua amica e capirlo l'avevano fatta avvicinare a lui e la dottoressa comprese che non si era mai sentita così vicina o connessa a qualcuno in quel modo e così velocemente ..forse neanche a Ronnie.

Barry l'aveva riportata alla vita,le aveva insegnato a vivere di nuovo,in modo diverso da prima, l'aveva salvata.. anche da se stessa.

Era come se fosse stata ibernata prima di entrare in contatto con lui,come se il tempo fosse stato fermo fino a quel momento. Grazie a lui aveva ritrovato se stessa..o forse aveva portato alla nascita di una nuova Caitlin, oltre alla voglia di amare e di andare avanti.

Più passava il tempo,più si innamorava del suo amico e se c'era una cosa che aveva capito dagli ultimi eventi era che non bisogna sprecare il tempo.

La vita è breve e vale la pena di viverla appieno,senza riserve e con coraggio.

Fino a qualche giorno prima non si sarebbe mai aspettata di trovarsi davanti ad un tale dilemma,non avrebbe MAI pensato di potersi dichiarare al suo caro amico,ma lui le era entrato dentro..sotto pelle.

Doveva dirgli la verità..prima che lui lo scoprisse da solo. Glielo doveva.

Non si aspettava di essere ricambiata ,ovviamente, ma voleva almeno darsi pace ed essere onesta,voleva fare ciò che era giusto,non voleva nascondere ciò che provava..non se c'era poi anche solo una minima possibilità per loro due,insieme e nel profondo lei sentiva che loro potevano stare davvero molto bene insieme ed avere un futuro. Quindi.. perchè non provarci?

Barry.. ascolta… So che sei ancora innamorato di Iris e io amerò sempre Ronnie, in qualche modo… e potrebbe non funzionare fra noi..ma, non posso più fingere..non sarebbe corretto quindi devo dirtelo. Disse Cait, prendendo coraggio,parlando a raffica,guardando il ragazzo accanto a lui,dopo aver sciolto l'abbraccio,che era durato qualche minuto.

Cosa? Fece Bar, venendo preso in contropiede,sommerso dalle emozioni.

Non si aspettava tanta intraprendenza da parte della ragazza.

Lui aveva sempre sentito un forte legame con lei, una connessione…ma non aveva mai capito cosa fosse. A volte si incantava a guardarla un po' troppo..e le piaceva osservarla quando lei credeva che nessuno la stesse guardando. Aveva imparato tante cose di e da lei.

E c'era da dire che spesso aveva anche provato attrazione per lei,ma aveva sempre accantonato quelle emozioni ,soprattutto credendo di essere l'unico a provarle, ma forse non era mai stato così ed avevano solo sprecato del tempo prezioso,attanagliati dalla paura.

Ecco… io .. potrei avere… uhm…dei ..sentimenti ..per te Confessò, successivamente Cait, abbassando gli occhi, per la vergogna e l'imbarazzo, mentre il ragazzo era rimasto immobile, cercando di elaborare le parole appena pronunciate.

Non sapeva bene cosa provare.. Da un lato era preoccupato per via della loro amicizia, ma dall altro era davvero curioso ed eccitato di poter iniziare qualcosa con Caitlin. E poi quella dichiarazione dimostrava che non era l'unico a provare certe emozioni quando era con lei.

Barry aveva la sensazione che fino a quando sarebbero stati insieme, l uno accanto all'altra, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Il suo silenzio però aveva portato disagio e angoscia e Caitlin aveva cominciato ad innervosirsi, pensando solo dopo a ciò che aveva fatto.

OH MIO DIO! Sono una persona orribile, vero?Non dovevo dirtelo- Se ne uscì , poco dopo, la dottoressa, istericamente e con il tono di voce alto, muovendosi da un parte all'altra della stanza,vedendo che l altro,che era in stato di shock, non rispondeva.

Presa dal coraggio non aveva pensato alle conseguenze del gesto che aveva appena compiuto.

Se l'amico non avesse provato neanche una minima parte di ciò che provava lei, poteva a questo punto averlo perso..per sempre.

Aveva probabilmente, in pochi secondi, appena distrutto la loro amicizia.

Razionalizzando, Caitlin decide poi di prendere nuovamente la parola e dire a Barry di dimenticare ciò che lei aveva detto , ma non fece in tempo a finire il discorso che si ritrovò il ragazzo a pochi centimetri da lei pronto a parlare:

Credevo di essere folle..e stupido.. sentendomi in quel modo su di te.. invece, anche tu?

Che vuoi dire? Domandò lei,sorpresa, col cuore che batteva a mille.

Che non sei l'unica ad avere dei sentimenti nascosti! Esclamò teneramente il giovane,sorridendole per poi aggiungere:

Penso di…. aver trovato qualcuno di nuovo per cui impazzire, Dottoressa Show !

Sono assolutamente d'accordo con lei, Signor Allen! Rispose Caitlin,sorridendogli, mentre il ragazzo si chinava per darle un bacio a fior di labbra per poi far combaciare le loro mani.

Era giunto ,per entrambi, il momento di andare avanti,per davvero stavolta e gli Snowbarry avevano, in quel momento ,la stessa sensazione, cioè che ciò che c'era fra loro sarebbe stato

l'inizio di qualcosa di buono, di veramente straordinario.

"Le persone si innamorano in modi misteriosi"

" è proprio vero " Pensarono contemporaneamente i due ascoltando la canzone che stava passando alla radio in quel momento mentre abbracciati stavano uscendo dal laboratorio.


End file.
